1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an inputting device, and particularly relates to an inputting device which stimulates the tactile sense of an operator thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improvements in the ability to confirm an inputting process of an inputting device are in demand.
In FIG. 1, an inputting device 10 according to the related art is illustrated. This inputting device 10 is configured to have a permanent magnet piece 12 fixed to a tilt-enabled keytop 11 and fixed on a printed circuit board 20 having mounted thereon multiple Hall elements 21 and 22. A magnetic field, which the permanent magnet piece 12 forms, acts on the multiple Hall elements 21 and 22. This inputting device 10 is incorporated together with an operation-execute button and the like into a remote control unit 30. This remote control unit 30 is used for providing a command to computer equipment.
When an operator operates with a fingertip 1 the keytop 11 so as to cause a tilt, the position of the permanent magnet piece 12 relative to the respective Hall element 21 and 22 changes, and the condition of the magnetic field acting on the respective Hall element 21 and 22 changes so that the output of the respective Hall element 21 and 22 changes. A signal is output in accordance with the change in the output of the respective Hall element 21 and 22, and a pointer on a display screen of a computer is moved in the direction of having operated the keytop 11. At a state in which the pointer points to a predetermined area, when pushing the operation-execute button, information of the area at which the pointer points in the display is input into the computer.
In the related art, a rhythmical sound is generated when the pointer moves from one area to another on the display screen, the objective being to report as a feedback to the operator the fact that the pointer has moved to another area. This provides a stimulus to the auditory sense of an operator, thereby giving the operator the ability to confirm the operation.
Patent Document 1
JP10-055250A
However, there is a problem in that, after the operation is executed for a long time so that the operator begins to show signs of fatigue, the stimulating of the auditory sense of the operator may begin to weaken so that the ability to confirm the operation may be decreased. Also, there is a problem in that, in a case of the operator having a hearing impairment, such related art method as described above can not be used.